mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Hades (Purehito)
Summary Hades (ハデス Hadesu), whose real name is Precht Gaebolg (プレヒト・ゲイボルグ Purehito Geiborugu), was Fairy Tail's second Guild Master, and the one who passed on the title to Makarov Dreyar. After leaving Fairy Tail, Hades later became the leader of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, until he was killed at the hands of Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-C | 7-C Name: 'Purehito/Hades '''Origin: 'Fairy Tail '''Gender: Male Age: At least 80 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super Strength; Super Speed; Super Durability; Super Reflexes; Amaterasu; Chain Magic; Bullet Magic; Requip; Demon's Eye; Grimoire Law; Living Magic Attack Potency: Multi-City Block+ '''to Town Level with Amaterasu Formula 100 |''' Town Level+ '''via powerscalling ' '''Speed:' Hypersonic Lifting Strength: High Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Town Level+ (Withstood Natsu's Thunder Flame Dragon's Roar) Stamina: Very High Range: Average Human range, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weakness: Hades' weakness is his artificial heart, which is the source of his great magical power. As long as it is functional, Hades is nearly invincible, but as soon as it is destroyed his power greatly diminishes; all in all, it is Hades' greatest asset and his greatest weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Chain Magic' (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows Hades to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at each end. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. '-Amaterasu' (天照 Amaterasu): By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. * Bomb Formula: User moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target. Then the caster puts his palm facing the target and an explosion occurs inside the seals. * Formula 28 (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. It was first used against Makarov, though Makarov was able to protect himself with a seal of his own. * Formula 100 (天照百式 Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki): This seal was able to completely break Makarov's Three Pillar Gods spell and create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections of Tenrou Island, and that could be felt and heard by most (if not all) people on the island, the damage of this spell causes is extremely tremendous. '-Bullet Magic': A type of Magic which allows Hades to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, Hades positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. He's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if he were "dual-wielding". * Piercing Bullet: User mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly his index and middle fingers, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. * Explosion Bullet: User puts his arm forward engulfing his hand is a Magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a large explosion, which is enough to lift an entire air ship off the ground. Grimoire Law (グリモアロウ Gurimoa Rō): It appears to be a malefic form of Fairy Law, with its color being a darker variation of Fairy Law's own color. It is said that if used against Fairy Law it would bring horrible destruction. '-Requip' (換装 Kansō): Hades has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning forth a second attire after the first one was mostly torn and destroyed during his battle with Team Natsu. '-Magic Alteration': Hades can absorb his opponents Magic and transform it into darkness Magic. '-Katsu' (喝 Katsu): A spell whose effects are unknown, as Horologium protected the intended target before the Magic could fully connect.71 Nonetheless, Horologium described this attack as the most dangerous he had ever come across, which prompted him to appear. '-Demon's Eye' (悪魔の眼 Akuma no Me): Seemingly based around the use of Hades' right eye, which is usually covered by an eyepatch, this Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its yet unknown effects. Its use prompts Hades' hair, beard, mustache and eyebrows to jut out, and releases a vast amount of Magic Power around him. He claims that, through the use of it, he can show his opponents the "Abyss of Magic". * Black Arts (黒い芸術 Kuroi Geijutsu): Through the use of his Demon's Eye, Hades is able to perform one of Zeref's infamous Black Arts, which is written in the Books of Zeref. * Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): Through the activation of Demon's Eye, Hades is capable of using Living Magic: a form of Magic that brings things to life under the master's control. * Nemesis (裏魔法・天罰 (ネメシス), Ura Mahō : Tenbatsu (Nemeshisu)): He was shown creating numerous powerful Demons from the debris of his wrecked airship. These can perform damaging long-ranged attacks through the use of dark, tendril-like protrusions and similar, elongated dark globes. Key: Base | Demon's Eye Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: